Meta Knight
"This is the end! Kirby! Come meet your doom!!" -Meta Knight • Kirby Super Star Sumário Meta Knight é um dos mais importantes personagens na série Kirby, aparecendo na maioria dos jogos, no mangá e também no anime. Meta Knight é um rival consistente para Kirby ao longo da série, embora seus motivos ou suas origens estejam dentro do mais puro mistério, ele já ajudou Kirby inúmeras vezes durante sua aventura. No anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya! foi revelado que Meta Knight fora outrora um dos Star Warriors, uma força especial que cuidava da segurança ao redor do Universo. Contudo com o surgimento de Nightmare, muitos Star Warriors foram mortos, forçando assim a fuga do cavaleiro em busca de abrigo no planeta Pop Star. Desde então ele aguarda pelo surgimento de novos Star Warriors. Encarando Kirby como um aprendiz e futuro Star Warrior, Meta Knight geralmente o ajuda em suas aventuras, seja por testar sua força, seja por fornecer-lhe ajuda numérica ou itens raros. Poderes e Status [[Hierarquia|'Hierarquia']]: 5-A | 4-A | 3-B | Possivelmente 3-A. Nome: Meta Knight Franquia: Hoshi no Kirby Sexo: Masculino. Idade: Mais de 5000 anos. Classe: Star Warrior, The Strongest Warrior, The Pride of the Star Warriors, The Strongest Warrior in the Galaxy. Poderes e Habilidades: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Voo, Regeneração (Nível D Médio), Cura, Mestre Espadachim, Manipulação Elemental nos Níveis 2 e 3 (Manipulação de Fogo, Manipulação de Eletricidade, Manipulação do Vento), Manipulação de Energia, Manipulação das Trevas, Selamento, Replicação, Elasticidade, Longevidade, Manipulação de almas, Resistência a manipulação da realidade (Resistiu à maldição de Drawcia, que havia transformado-o em uma bola), Teletransporte, Criação de Warp Stars, Absorção de Warp Stars, Incrementação de Durabilidade, Incrementação de Velocidade, Invocação de aliados, Invocação de meteoros, Esferas de Energia, possivelmente Cópia de habilidades. Estado Dimensional: 3 Cordas. Energia Destrutiva: Nível Multi Planetário (Foi dito que sua luta com Galacta Knight poderia causar a destruição de um ou dois planetas) | Nível Multi Sistema Solar (Casualmente enfrenta Kirby, enquanto se segura, ou em se encontra em versões enfraquecidas) | Nível Multi Sistema Solar (Em sua juventude era tão poderoso quanto Nightmare). | No mínimo Nível Multi Sistema Solar (Derrotou Galacta Knight, aparentemente sem demonstrar esforço, por três vezes). | Nível Múltiplas Galaxias (Capaz de combater Magolor e ferí-lo, Magolor, por sua vez, era capaz de dobrar o tecido de um Universo Paralelo ) | Possivelmente Nível Universo (Capaz de enfrentar e derrotar Magolor Soul , afirmado por mais de uma vez ser uma ameaça de nível Universal sendo que sua derrota fez com que a dimensão onde estavam lutando começasse a se despedaçar e causou em poucos instantes a destruição daquela dimensão através de uma anomalia criada pelo próprio Magolor). | Provavelmente Nível Universo (Enfrentou e derrotou Drawcia Sorceress, que transformou todo o Universo em uma pintura, bem como fora capaz de criar o seu próprio mundo) Velocidade: Massivo FTL + (Foi até o fim da Galáxia para invocar NOVA, e depois retornou ) | No mínimo Massivo FTL + (Conseguiu acompanhar e derrotar Galacta Knight) com reações Massivo FTL + (Casualmente reagiu à uma das esferas de energia disparadas por Magolor). | No mínimo Massivo FTL+ (Via Powerscalling com Kirby, que se mostrou capaz de cruzar Galáxias). Força de Levantamento: No mínimo Sobre-humana (Comparável ao Kirby, que facilmente carrega martelos mais largos que o seu próprio corpo). Maior quando em posse da Galaxia. Força do Soco: Nível Multi-Galáctico (Capaz de ferir significantemente Magolor). Resistência: Nível Multi Sistema-Solar (Capaz de resistir aos golpes de Kirby) | Nível Galáxia (Consegue resistir aos buracos negros criados por Magolor Soul, esses conseguem puxar portais dimensionais, galáxias, bem como o quasar ao fundo) | Nível de Múltiplas Galáxias (capaz de resistir aos golpes de Magolor Soul). Estamina: Indefinido (geralmente foge assim que sua máscara se quebra) | Alta (Enfrentou Galacta Knight, logo após de derrotar clones do Dark Matter e Rainha Sectonia). Alcance: Multi-Planetária (Foi alegado por Star Dream, que Meta Knight e Galacta Knight poderiam casualmente destruir um ou dois planetas próximos, durante sua luta). Equipamento básico: Galaxia, uma espada lendária, que só pode ser portada por aqueles dignos, ou com grande poder dentro de si.| Capa Dimensional, uma capa que permite com que ele se teletransporte ou cubra uma certa área com trevas. [[Inteligência|'Inteligência']]: Superdotado (Espadachim extremamente treinado e de alto calibre, Meta Knight é um líder nato e ótimo estrategista, tais características garantiram-lhe a confiança total de sua tropa.) Fraquezas: Seu cavalheirismo impede com que ele lute com um oponente desarmado, quase sempre lhe oferecendo uma arma, para que este possa se defender. Ele sempre irá fugir caso sua máscara se quebre, embora o motivo para tal nunca tenha sido revelado. Ataques Notáveis: Multisword attack: Consiste em atacar o oponente, em uma série de golpes repetidos com sua espada. Knight Beam: Meta Knight disfere um projétil em formato de espada. Shuttle Loop: Meta Knight disfere um golpe para cima com sua espada, em seguida plana usando suas asas para aproximar-se de seu oponente para poder ainda desferir um segundo golpe. Drill Rush: Meta Knight gira rapidamente em torno do seu próprio eixo , usando sua espada de modo a imitar uma broca ou uma furadeira. Spin Slash: Meta Knight move sua espada para trás e, em seguida, libera um corte horizontal em 360 graus. Heal: Permite com que ele cure a si mesmo, e seus aliados. Knight Call: Permite que ele invoque membros dos Meta-Knights, seu exército. Meta Quick: Duplica a sua velocidade de movimento e de ataque. Meta Condor Dive: Dando um salto no ar, Meta Knight inclina-se em direção ao solo e combinando a sua velocidade com sua espada, Meta Knight imita um meteoro se chocando com grande força com seus adversários. Sword Beam: Consiste em manipular a energia e dispara-la através de sua espada, ele pode manifestar sua espada com fogo, raio ou vento. Mach Tornado: Manipulando o vento ao redor do seu corpo, Meta Knight passa a girar rapidamente, usando o vento ao redor do seu corpo como forma de defesa, bem como para ataque dos inimigos que estiverem próximos à ele. Mach Tornado Ultra: Consiste em criar um ou dois tornados que causam grande danos àqueles que estão dentro. Galaxia Darkness: Cobrindo o seu oponente com sua capa, Meta Knight é capaz de deixá-lo em um lugar completamente escuro, desferindo em seguida uma série de ataques, que são representados através de um corte entre a escuridão. Meta-Knightmare: Uma versão melhorada do Knight Call, consiste em chamar um pequeno grupo de Meta-Knights para dar um poderoso ataque em time. Chaves: Base | Kirby Super Star| Meta Knightmare Ultra | Kirby Return to Dreamland | Mecha Knight. Galeria: Meta6.gif|Multisword attack Meta3.gif|Knight Beam Meta10.gif|Shuttle Loop Meta16.gif|Drill Rush Meta1.gif|Spin Slash Meta9.gif|Heal Meta12.gif|Knight Call Meta5.gif|Meta Quick Meta2.gif|Meta Condor Dive Meta13.gif|Fire Sword Beam Meta15.gif|Thunder Sword Beam Meta11.gif|Mach Tornado Meta8.gif|Mach Tornado Ultra Meta7.gif|Galaxia Darkness Meta4.gif|Meta-Knightmare Outros Vitórias notáveis: Perdas Notáveis: Batalhas inconclusivas: Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Nintendo Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Hierarquia 5 Categoria:Hierarquia 4 Categoria:Hierarquia 3 Categoria:Cordas